


It's Going Down

by leoba



Series: Finnreylo Murder AU [18]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut as Character Work, Threesome - F/M/M, Uncircumcised Penis, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoba/pseuds/leoba
Summary: New things are done, new things are said. Smut with a dollop or two of character development.





	It's Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to LoveThemFiercely for reading through this and assuring me it's good, and who I know has been waiting for something that happens in this chapter for a while!

"Ben and I want to try something different."

It's a usual kind of weeknight. After dinner Rey, Ben, and Finn had retreated to the living room, in the usual configuration: Ben with his feet on the end of the coffee table and files for his latest case on his lap and strewn on the ground around the leather armchair he'd claimed as his own, Rey and Finn next to each other on the sofa. For an hour or so Rey'd been reading one of Finn's old textbooks, asking him questions when she needed advice, with Finn concentrating on his laptop. Rey was interested in what he was doing, but he wasn't talking; rather than his usual evening research, which focused on armor or weapons types, he was writing some kind of document. But he wasn't sharing, so she was left with her curiosity.

About five minutes ago Finn closed his laptop and set it on the coffee table, then gently took the textbook out of Rey's hands and set it on the closed computer. Since then she'd been on his lap, straddling his hips, kissing his mouth and neck while grinding herself against his erection through his jeans and getting more and more hot and frustrated. So when he says that he and Ben want to try something different, she doesn't even stop to ask what it might be. She just says _okay_ and allows him to take her hand and lead her into the bedroom, with Ben not far behind.

The men clearly have this planned out. Ben lies down first, his head up near the headboard, but he clears away the pillows before he lies back. He hasn't taken off his clothes.

While he's doing that, Finn helps Rey take her clothes off. They finally got the AC fixed so the apartment isn't too cold; she's comfortable in her regular soft pajamas, which she put on after her shower when she got home from work. They don't take but a minute to remove.

Rey looks back and forth between Ben and Finn. "You guys are keeping your clothes on?"

Finn nods. "That okay?"

She shrugs, but says, "Yes." It's fine, just different. Finn will sometimes keep his clothes on, but Ben never does. Whatever this is, it's already different.

Finn's cheeks are flushed, and he's already breathing heavily. Whatever they have planned is affecting him. Interesting. He gestures to the man on the bed. "I want you to get on his face. He's already consented to this. Do you?" His voice sounds more rough than usual. Rey takes a moment to give him a kiss she hopes he finds soothing, then she says  _yes_ before climbing up onto the bed.

There's Ben, smiling up at her, still wearing his jeans and some ratty old band tee shirt. "Hi there," she says. "How to you want me?"

He looks up, toward the head of the bed. "Face the headboard. Just climb on up." So she does; he helps her arrange her knees and angle her torso so he has the access he needs to do what he wants.

In a moment he's pulling her hips down and claiming her cunt with his mouth. Ben's mouth is one of Rey's favorite things, and he's excellent at giving head in every possible position, but she thinks this might be her favorite. It seems to give him maximum flexibility to reach every bit of her, and he can move both his head and her body, pull her down or push her up, depending on where he wants to apply pressure or sensation at any given time. It also give him the option to reach up and massage her breasts, which is always a nice treat for her.

At this moment he's holding her folds open with his thumbs and giving sweet little licks to her clit. It's sweet but frustrating; it feels good but it won't make her come. In other words, it's perfect right now.

After a few minutes she can feel the bed dip and Finn's there, straddling Ben's chest just behind her. He reaches around and takes one of her breasts in his hand, plucking her nipple while gently squeezing the soft tissue around it. At the same time he takes his other hand and lifts her hair, which she'd taken down after getting home from work, and lightly strokes his lips against her neck, over to her shoulder, then back again, increasing the intensity of his mouth until he's sucking red marks into her skin and she's keening.

He's still clothed, although he's taken off his jeans and left on his boxers and tee shirt. She can feel his cock, solid and warm through the thin cotton of his underwear, pushing against her backside. Ben's still working her with his mouth, doing just enough to feel good but not enough to do more than that. It feels incredible.

Eventually Finn's done with her neck, and he drops her hair, moving his hand down her body until it settles between the cheeks of her ass. Then one of his fingers delves between, his middle finger, Rey would guess, and pushes up against her puckered hole. He rubs it there, just on the outside, not enough pressure to breach inside. She moans and pushes back as much as she can without losing contact with Ben's tongue below.

"Do you like that, baby?" He whispers into her ear, his voice low and quiet.

"God, yes," she answers breathily. "Do you wanna get the lube?"

He chuckles. "No, baby. I want to lick you. Can I lick you?"

"You want to lick me while Ben licks me?" Even as she's asking the question, she's wondering, "Why haven't we done this before? Oh my god yes, please do it."

The men both laugh, and Finn gives her another kiss on her shoulder before letting her go and moving back as he shifts down Ben's body. "I don't know why we haven't, baby, but it seems like a good idea doesn't it?"

Rey's leaning forward, using the headboard to hold herself up, working with Ben to angle herself so Finn can get easy access to her ass. "Fuck yes. I'm gonna come so hard on your faces, you have no idea.

Very soon after that Ben's hands have moved around and are holding her cheeks open, and when the flat of Finn's tongue finally touches her she's so worked up all she can do is whimper. Ben is still teasing her, and it looks like Finn will be teasing her too, because he's just not giving her the pressure she needs. She starts to whine, "Harder, harder, _please_ , I need more."

Finn pushes a bit harder, just a touch, and Ben pulls his face away for a moment. "Do you need a finger, sweetheart?"

She moans before answering, "Put your fucking face back on my cunt. And yes, give me a finger. Give me two fucking fingers."

Immediately there are two fingers in her cunt, two glorious fingers, she _loves_ those fingers, and it doesn't even take a minute before she realizes, "you each gave me a finger." Whether it's the angle, or the size or depth or what, she can tell that one of them belongs to Ben and the other one is Finn's. And this makes her gloriously happy. The two of them, working her together like this, is really thrilling. Why haven't they done this before?

She's so close. She moans loudly, and cries out, "I'm so close guys, I'm gonna come!" And _of course_ they immediately remove their mouths from her body and decide this is the time to take a break. She cries out in frustration and anger. "What the hell, don't _do this to me_!!!"

Finn rubs his forehead against her lower back. He means it to be soothing but it just annoys her. She's a bit stuck - their fingers are still in her, massaging her gently, the only thing keeping her from going completely apeshit - so she doesn't say anything. "Baby, we don't want to stop after you come. We want to keep going. Is that okay? We need your consent before you come."

At this point Rey would agree to anything, so she says, "Yes, of course, I can take it, just keep going, please." She's begging but she doesn't fucking care.

Finn pauses for just a moment; she expects him to ask if she's sure, because he knows her calculation, but he doesn't, bless him, and their mouths are back on her and now that they're really trying it only takes another minute or so before warmth explodes from her core and she's coming on their faces, as she'd expected to. Thank goodness for two sets of strong hands holding her steady.

As Ben had warned her, although the men let up on the intensity of their ministrations, they don't stop. So she doesn't have a chance to come all the way down, instead she feels like she's starting from a higher point. Since she was busy concentrating on her own response it takes her a while to realize that something's happening beneath her.

She's being shifted. Together, the men are tilting her hips back slightly, towards Finn, where he still crouches around Ben's body. At the same time their mouths are moving too, Ben's back and Finn's forward, and they meet at her vaginal opening.

There are two tongues on Rey's vagina and one of them is Finn's. He had told her in no uncertain terms very early in their relationship that even though he loved her, and loved her pussy, he had no intention of putting his mouth on it. That was Ben's domain. He wasn't disgusted, just wasn't interested.

He seems interested enough now. It looks like having Ben there helps. The men are kissing each other as they kiss Rey, it feels good and it's hot and also so, so sweet.

After a few moments there's another reconfiguration and Rey's being moved again, this time they're shifting her down Ben's body until she and he are face to face, Finn's sitting on the bed between Ben's bent legs, Rey's on her knees with her ass in the air and her legs spread wide. As soon as she's comfortable Finn's got his mouth back on her, and now he's focused on her clit and her lips, using his hands to hold her open while he kisses and licks and nibbles experimentally.

Rey takes the opportunity to kiss Ben. He tastes like her, and she licks into his mouth to take as much of herself from him as she can. Making out with him while having her pussy eaten is very new, and different, and wonderful. She can't do it for long, though, because the sensations Finn is creating between her legs are pulling noises out of her and it's inconvenient to keep her mouth covered. So instead she lays her head on Ben's chest and tries to relax, and allows herself to moan and babble and just make whatever sounds come naturally.

As he works Finn is becoming more bold, sucking harder, licking with more intensity, and Rey increases her vocalizations to make sure that he knows just how much she's enjoying it. Ben's helping too; he's whispering to her, how beautiful she is, how hot she sounds, how good she must feel, how good she is for Finn and he is for her. And his hands are in her hair, wrapping her hair around his fingers and tugging it before letting her go and then doing it again. It's so good, _so good_ , and eventually Ben has to move his hands down to hold her hips steady because she just can't stay still.

"Hey man, I think she's getting close," Ben's voice floats down from above her head, just loud enough to be heard over her own noise, which by this point has increased intensity to the level of cries.

There's a hum from down below followed by a strong lick across her vaginal opening. “Yeah, she’s getting really fucking wet, and it's starting to taste different. More musky, maybe.”

Rey wants to say something, complain that they’re treating her like an object, but she has no vocabulary and when she opens her mouth all she can do is keen wordlessly. She’s cursed to be held in place and made to orgasm by two men who talk about her like she’s not there.

Ben pushes his nose into the hair on the crown of her head. “That spot just below her clit is really sensitive, rub that with your tongue and then suck her clit. If that doesn’t make her come, put one finger in her and try it again.”

Finn says _okay_ and does as instructed, and Rey wishes she could do anything other than orgasm and yell, but apparently that’s all she has in her right now. She comes apart and Finn works her though it, keeping his mouth on her until Ben lets go of her hips and she can wiggle away.

Rey’s exhausted but she needs Finn, right now. She climbs off of Ben and turns around, and there he is kneeling between Ben’s legs with a goofy grin on his face, which is wet and shiny from her juices. It’s a bit awkward with Ben’s leg in the way, but she manages to pull Finn to her and give him a smooch. “That was _amazing_ , Finn, I can’t believe you’ve never done that before.”

He kisses her back, first on her mouth, then on both cheeks. “Never said I hadn’t done it before, just said I didn’t like it.” As he talks he moves around Ben’s leg and pushes Rey onto her back next to their boyfriend, who is watching with interest.

“Was that okay for you, then?” she asks him as he pulls off his shirt, finally, and tugs down his boxers and kicks them to the end of the bed, revealing his cock, pink and swollen and looking like it needs a friend. “Did you like it?”

He pulls his foreskin up and down once, twice, before answering. “It was okay. Not something I want to do every day. I liked the part where you came the most. Love to make you come." He gazes at her expectantly. "Can I fuck you now?”

She hums and wraps a lock of Ben’s hair around her finger. “What about Ben? You’ve both been very good boys, and good boys deserve treats.”

Finn bends down to give Ben a kiss, and Ben responds by grabbing the back of his head and holding him still while he licks Rey's drying juices off his cheeks with a moan. He finishes with his tongue in Finn's mouth, a situation that seems to please both of them very much. Eventually Finn pulls away.  "Okay, I want to fuck Rey, if she's willing. What do you want, Ben?"

There's no hesitation. "I want to fuck you while you fuck Rey. That's exactly what I want."

Finn and Rey both laugh. Rey pulls her knees up and Finn pushes into her with a moan before addressing Ben. "Okay, baby. Get your clothes off and get the lube."

He complies and Rey watches as he stands next to the bed and pulls off his clothes, pushes his hair back, squeezes his cock, and takes the bottle of lube out of the bedside table before padding into the bathroom. In the meantime Finn is thrusting into her and running his teeth along her shoulders in apparent ecstasy. 

"You're so fucking wet, Rey. I love you like this."

Rey feigns ignorance. "Like what, Finn?"

He sits back so he can watch his cock move in and out of her as he thrusts. "You know what I mean. After you come from oral, your pussy's so slick and sweet, I'd fuck it for hours if I could."

She hums and pushes her hips forward to meet his thrusts with her own. "Yeah. I like it too, love fucking you after... but usually it's Ben, isn't it. This is you, love. You did this to me."

Finn gives her a crooked smile that wars somewhat with the enlarged pupils and general expression of lust on his face. "I did, didn't I."

"She liked it, too." It's Ben, he's out of the bathroom and climbing onto the bed behind Finn.

"I fucking  _loved_ it, guys. That was incredible, all of it," and she thrusts herself harder against him. It's starting to feel really good. 

Finn moans and returns her thrusts, and Ben gives his boyfriend a kiss on the shoulder and begins rubbing one lube-slicked finger against his asshole. "Is this position good for you guys?"

Finn hesitates. "Uh, hold on. Can we move to the head of the bed?" They take a moment to reconfigure, and when they're done Finn's up on his knees and Rey's leaning back against the headboard while she rides him, her feet on the bed and her hands gripping the headboard slats. His hands are holding her hips, helping her keep his ideal pace. Ben's behind him, with his arms around his torso, hands massaging his chest and stomach, kissing his neck and fucking him with long, slow strokes. Finn looks lovely. His eyes are closed, a sheen of sweat over his dark skin, the muscles under the skin of his torso hard and contracted with effort, and his plush lips just begging to be kissed. 

Rey leans forward, shifting her weight onto her feet and putting her arms around the shoulders of both of her boyfriends; she slips the fingers of one of her hands into the hair at the base of Ben's skull. He hums but doesn't lift his mouth from Finn's neck, although he increases the intensity of his attentions. Finn hisses as Ben's teeth drag along his shoulder blade.

Rey presses her forehead against his. "You're a lucky man, Finn. You know that, right?" He opens his eyes and gazes up at her, his eyes are soft and slightly out of focus. 

"Yeah, I know," he replies with a sigh. "Luckiest man, got two gorgeous people I love, love me.  _Fuck_ _, yes, like that_. Love you guys so much."

"We love you too, Finn." Rey answers automatically to include Ben, because although they all know he's as crazy about Finn and Rey as they are about him, he's never been able to bring himself to say it. It's never been an issue, it's just a thing about Ben that they all accept.

But now Ben's whispering something to Finn that Rey can't hear, and his response it to say  _holy shit_  very quietly, then to turn his head as far as possible and whisper back. He's quiet, but Rey can hear him, and he says, "I love you too, Ben."

Rey's reaction is immediate and visceral: her gut clenches, she lets out a gasp, tears push hotly at the corners of her eyes, and she tries to pull away, desperately, pushing her hands against Finn's chest as her feet slip against the bedsheets. The men anticipated this, of course they did, and two pairs of strong hands hold her still, Finn's pushing her hips down (in the process driving her body onto his still-hard cock), and Ben's reaching around Finn to grab her shoulders. It only lasts a moment, and then it's passed and Rey relaxes. 

"Sorry," she mumbles, embarrassed, into Finn's neck. He chuckles, and his hands squeeze her hips slightly in an approximation of a hug. Ben's warm breath comes on her cheek, and then a whisper. "Open your eyes, sweetheart, look at me." She does. He's right there, peeking over Finn's shoulder, his honey-brown eyes shining and wide. He gives her a soft smile. "I love  _you_." He says it just like that, in case there's any doubt who he's talking about.

Of course, Rey says the most inappropriate thing she possibly can, given the situation. First she whispers, "I know," and then she whines, "Oh fuck, I'm gonna come." Her traitorous body craves affection, and when affection is gifted to it, it sometimes reacts on its own. So she has an orgasm, writhing against Finn with Ben's hands in her hair and sweet kisses on her forehead.

When she's done Finn asks her to keep moving, please, so she does, and a few minutes later they've all had orgasms and are cleaning up, getting ready for bed. Rey's ready, she's sleepy and emotionally exhausted. Ben's in the middle tonight, it only makes sense, so she waits for him to crawl into bed before she follows him in. Finn's still in the bathroom but she wants to know first, if he'll tell her.

"Why did you say that tonight?" He's only wearing boxers, and she's playing connect the dots with the moles that decorate his chest and torso. 

He thinks for a moment before answering. "I said it because I mean it, and I just... haven't been able to say it before, I guess."

"Why tonight, though?" She looks up at him; his expression is blank, which annoys her because he's usually so easy to read. She pushes herself up on her elbow and tries again. "I mean, we all know you've been in love with us for months, and Finn and I say it all the time, we say it for you. It's not like a mystery. You'd never have to say it, not really, unless you wanted to. Which means you wanted to. So, I'm just wondering why tonight."

Ben's staring at the ceiling now, and he's frowning a little; but his eyebrows are raised, which softens his expression just a bit. Rey moves her finger a bit lower and draws a circle around his belly button, which makes him smile. "I had coffee with Leia today. She was campaigning in town and stopped by my office, and we got coffee and sat in that little park across the street." He pauses to take her hand from his stomach and intertwines their fingers, at the same time Finn steps out of the bathroom and tucks himself in on Ben's other side, giving him a kiss on the shoulder as he makes himself comfortable. "We didn't talk about anything important, really. She asked about you guys. Little stuff." He pauses again and Finn adds his hand to theirs. "Anyway when she left she told me she loved me, and I told her I loved her too."

Rey hums. She wishes she had a mom who could tell her she loved her. "That sounds really nice, Ben."

He turns to look at her. "It  _was_ really nice. And I thought it was going to be hard but it wasn't. And then I felt silly, because I've been so weird about saying it to you when we all _know_ I love you, and it shouldn't be hard to say when you mean it." His voice is starting to sound thick, so Rey and Finn both move in just a little closer.

"Nothing wrong with that," says Finn through a yawn from the other side of Ben. "Everything in its own time. We can afford to be patient. Comfortable." He yawns again. "I don't know if I make sense, I'm real tired."

Rey yawns too. "I'm exhausted." She reaches over and turns off the lamp. Ben's turned onto his side, facing her, and in the light coming through the blinds she can see Finn's arm around him, his face tucked into the back of Ben's neck and his eyes already closed. Rey lies on her side too, and Ben pulls her to his chest with a satisfied hum.

Ben holds her tightly and whispers into her hair, _I love you, I love you, I love you_ , and as she drifts to sleep she thinks it might just be the best lullaby she's ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> In the second story of the series, [Pillow Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661533), Finn made it very clear to Rey that he was not interested in going down on her. Let's just say that sometimes people change their minds. (He still doesn't like it much, but I'm proud of him for being willing to try.)
> 
>  _Why does Ben keep his clothes on?_ I hear you ask. It's because Finn knew if Ben were naked he'd be a distraction, and he wanted to be able to focus his attention on the task at hand. There's no reason that should be clear from the story so I wanted to clarify that here.


End file.
